Ping!
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: the characters including yukito and toya all go online, talk to each other, and some interesting secrets are revealed... woo! warning: yaoi and some lemon. tee hee. list of screen names inside
1. Chapter 1

**Key: DarkNinja: Kurogane**

**HisButterfly: Fai**

**MissingMemory: Sakura**

**FearlessProtector: Sayoran**

**LittleManjuBun: Mokona**

**SexyKing: Toya**

**HighPriestOfClow: Yukito**

**DarkNinja has signed on.**

**HisButterfly has signed on.**

**MissingMemory has signed on.**

**FearlessProtector has signed on.**

**HisButterfly: hi plpz!!**

**MissingMemory: hello everyone.**

**FearlessProtector: who are you all?**

**HisButterfly: i do not tell strangers my name.**

**MissingMemory: neither do i. im sry.**

**FearlessProtector: then neither will i. wat about you, darkninja?**

**DarkNinja: my name is none of ur busness.**

**FearlessProtector: ok. so, where are all of u?**

**MissingMemory: i dont kno where i am.**

**DarkNinja: i dont kno where i am either.**

**HisButterfly: neither do i. wat about you, fearlessprotector?**

**FearlessProtector: neither do i.**

**LittleManjuBun has signed on.**

**LittleManjuBun: hi plpz!**

**DarkNinja: who are you?**

**LittleManjuBun: i cant tell u.**

**FearlessProtector: missingmemory, y rnt u talking?**

**MissingMemory: i dont really talk very much.**

**MissingMemory: hey, hisbutterfly, who's butterfly are you?**

**HisButterfly: he's 1 of my friends. i love him, but he doesnt kno i do.**

**MissingMemory: everyone, tell whether ur a boy or girl. plz.**

**FearlessProtector: boy**

**MissingMemory: girl**

**HisButterfly: boy**

**LittleManjuBun: girl**

**DarkNinja: boy. so, hisbutterfly, ur gay?**

**HisButterfly: yes. if u hav a problem with it, ill leave.**

**DarkNinja: i hav no problems. i'm gay too.**

**LittleManjuBun: im not!**

**LittleManjuBun: i hav to go now. bye!!!**

**LittleManjuBun has signed off.**

**FearlessProtector: i hav 2 go, 2. sry. bye!!**

**FearlessProtector has signed off.**

**MissingMemory: sry. i hav 2 leave 2. bye bye!!**

**MissingMemory has signed off.**

**HisButterfly: u can tell me ur name.**

**DarkNinja: ...**

**DarkNinja: Kurogane, urs?**

**HisButterfly: Fai.**

**DarkNinja: its u, u stupid mage!!!**

**HisButterfly: i didnt kno u were gay, Kuro-sama**

**DarkNinja: shut up.**

**DarkNinja: who is it that ur in love with?**

**HisButterfly: ...**

**HisButterfly: u.**

**DarkNinja: ...**

**DarkNinja: i luv u 2.**

**HisButterfly: come 2 my room.**

**DarkNinja: okay.**

**HisButterfly has signed off.**

**DarkNinja has signed off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkNinja has signed on.**

**HisButterfly has signed on.**

**HisButterfly: kuro-sama! how are you?**

**DarkNinja: im fine, u stupid mage.**

**HisButterfly: kuro-daddy is so mean!! didnt u hav fun last nite?**

**DarkNinja: blushes yes**

**HisButterfly: i nu it!!**

**FearlessProtector has signed on.**

**FearlessProtector: hi guys. how hav u 2 ben?**

**HisButterfly: wats ur name?**

**FearlessProtector: i thot we agreed to not tell each other our names.**

**HisButterfly: well...**

**DarkNinja: we changed our minds.**

**MissingMemory has signed on.**

**FearlessProtector: my name is sayoran.**

**MissingMemory: sayoran-kun! it was u all along!!**

**FearlessProtector: sakura-hime!**

**HisButterfly: so it was u, sakura-chan**

**MissingMemory: fai-san?!?!**

**HisButterfly: yep, and kuro-pu is here, 2**

**FearlessProtector: kurogane-san!!**

**DarkNinja: ya.**

**LittleManjuBun has signed on.**

**LittleManjuBun: mokona is here!!**

**MissingMemory: moko-chan!?!?!?**

**HisButterfly: mokona-chan, is that rly u?**

**LittleManjuBun: yes, its mokona!!**

**DarkNinja: wat the hell is wrong with u?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**LittleManjuBun: dont swear at mokona!!**

**DarkNinja: why shouldnt i?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**HisButterfly: plz dont swear at mokona-chan, kuro-wii.**

**DarkNinja: fine.**

**FearlessProtector: kurogane-san actually listened to fai-san. faints**

**MissingMemory: are you okay, sayoran-kun?!**

**FearlessProtector: yes**

**SexyKing has signed on.**

**MissingMemory: who are you, sexyking?**

**SexyKing: yes, my name is king toya. who is that?**

**MissingMemory: it's me, sakura...**

**SexyKing: sakura-chan!! is it really u?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**MissingMemory: yes...**

**MissingMemory: ew!! i called u sexyking! y'd u make ur name that?!?!?!?!?!**

**SexyKing: its tru.**

**MissingMemory: ew!!**

**SexyKing: laughs evilly**

**HighPriestOfClow has signed on.**

**HighPriestOfClow: hello, toya-kun, my little sexy king...**

**MissingMemory: yukito-san!!**

**HighPriestOfClow: sakura-hime!! i'm so sry. i didnt kno anyone else was here...**

**HighPriestOfClow has signed off.**

**SexyKing: sigh**

**SexyKing has signed off.**

**MissingMemory: i hav to go**

**FearlessProtector: me 2**

**LittleManjuBun: me 3**

**MissingMemory has signed off.**

**FearlessProtector has signed off.**

**LittleManjuBun has signed off.**

**HisButterfly: my room, 5 mins?**

**DarkNinja: ya.**

**HisButterfly has signed off.**

**DarkNinja has signed off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DarkNinja has signed on.**

**HisButterfly has signed on.**

**HisButterfly: that was fun last nite, huh kuro-sama?**

**DarkNinja: Sure...**

**HisButterfly: dont u luv me anymore kuro-sama?**

**SexyKing has signed on.**

**DarkNinja: yes i still luv u fai-chan.**

**SexyKing: hi. kurogane-kun, since when r u and fai-kun together?**

**DarkNinja: ... for awhile**

**SexyKing: how long?**

**DarkNinja: two days**

**SexyKing: well... thats interesting...**

**DarkNinja: shut up.**

**SexyKing: you 2 cant break up, u realize**

**DarkNinja: y not?**

**SexyKing: it would break sakura-chan's heart if either of you two got hurt or left.**

**DarkNinja: well wat if we both decide its a good idea to break up?**

**HisButterfly: r u trying to tell me you dont wanna be with me anymore?**

**DarkNinja: no! i was just asking.**

**SexyKing: that would be alright. as long as neither of you gets hurt or leaves.**

**MissingMemory has signed on.**

**MissingMemory: hello, toya-kun. **

**SexyKing: hello sakura-chan.**

**MissingMemory: ...did you get things worked out with yukito-kun?**

**SexyKing: yeah. he said to tell you he said sorry for that.**

**SexyKing: and im sorry too... i didnt want you to find out like that...**

**MissingMemory: so that does mean you 2 are together, rite?**

**SexyKing: yeah...**

**MissingMemory: as long as ur happy.**

**MissingMemory: u r happy, rite?**

**SexyKing: yes! of course i am. wat kind of stupid question was that?!?!**

**MissingMemory: sry...**

**SexyKing: its okay.**

**HisButterfly: sakura-chan, where's syaoran-kun?**

**MissingMemory: he isnt feeling well. hes staying in bed.**

**MissingMemory: i should go check on him.**

**MissingMemory: bye**

**MissingMemory has signed off.**

**SexyKing: im gonna go find yukito.**

**SexyKing: bye guys.**

**HisButterfly: bye**

**DarkNinja: bye**

**SexyKing has signed off.**

**HisButterfly: so...**

**HisButterfly: you wanna come play a game with me in my room?**

**DarkNinja: i dont kno.**

**DarkNinja: im getting kinda bored with that game.**

**HisButterfly: how do you know wat game i mean?**

**DarkNinja: because of the last two nites.**

**HisButterfly: blushes**

**DarkNinja: ill be right there**

**HisButterfly: yay!!**

**HisButterfly has signed off.**

**DarkNinja has signed off.**


End file.
